


It's a Date

by simonsprettyface



Series: 800 tumblr followers celebration prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, but i tried anyways, cliche ferris wheel kisses, i'm a southerner so i know nothing about coney island sorry, just two cute shadowhunters on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: “Now you’ve had the cliche mundane experience of kissing on top of a ferris wheel,” she teased lightly, smiling against her lips.“Oh, well maybe we should do it again. Just in case,” Izzy smiled back before kissing her again, her heart racing.





	It's a Date

“Wait, you’ve lived here your _whole life_ and you’ve never gone to Coney Island?” Clary asked, almost in shock. Pretty much everyone she knew growing up had gone so many times they were sick of it, it was just that one staple that you went to when there was no where else to go. Or you had out of town relatives coming in.

“Yeah well, we didn’t exactly have the most time to have that much fun. Especially with mundane stuff like Coney Island,” Izzy said back, shrugging. It didn’t seem as as much of an issue to her as it did to Clary, but she couldn’t deny that she had always been curious about it. And she thinks Clary can tell.

So that’s why Izzy wasn’t surprised when Clary told her a few days later that they were going on a date, and when they were approaching the amusement park hand in hand.

“Really?” Izzy asked teasingly, though with a smile.

“Well yeah! Everyone should come here at least once,” Clary said like it was obvious, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. They didn’t go on dates as often as she wanted, usually it was romantic walks under the moon on patrol or training together or a quick meal in one of their bedrooms after a mission. Don’t get her wrong, she loves the time they do get together and she knew dating once she was a Shadowhunter, let alone also dating another Shadowhunter, it wouldn’t be the same as before. But she still wanted some normalcy every now and again, dammit.

Their hands never let go of each other as they made their way around, a fond smile on Izzy’s face as she listened to Clary ramble on and on. Clary always seemed to go above and beyond to make things exciting, to make sure everyone she was with was having a good time. And that was one thing that made Izzy fall in love with her.

Clary made her ride the roller coasters, no matter the fact that they always kind of scared the red head. They went to the nearby aquarium and Izzy dazzled her girlfriend with information she had learned from hanging out with Maia and bought her a stuffed jellyfish before they left, the former mundane all but beaming with how truly happy she was. This was one of the best days they had ever had, no demons or Downworlders or Shadowhunters or darkness or death, just two girls getting to have a normal day. Outside of their runes, they looked just like everyone else. Clary was in a flowery sundress and Izzy went with a dark crop top and jeans, a look that had Clary weak in the knees. She forced the dark haired Shadowhunter to eat every single greasy or overly sweet food that she could find, wanting her to have as many memories as possible.

As the sun went down, and a big cloud of pink cotton candy in her hand, Clary pointed at the ferris wheel and promised her that they could go home after doing one last thing. They got on and Izzy cuddled up to Clary as it climbed to the top, gasping softly as she looked out at the view. They could see so much from where they were, and it was absolutely breathtaking. “It’s beautiful,” Izzy said softly.

“Yeah, it is,” Clary said back, though she wasn’t looking at the scenery. She took in this moment, maybe taking a picture of her girlfriend looking almost childlike in her wonder. She took Izzy’s face carefully and leaned in, kissing her deeply. “Now you’ve had the cliche mundane experience of kissing on top of a ferris wheel,” she teased lightly, smiling against her lips.

“Oh, well maybe we should do it again. Just in case,” Izzy smiled back before kissing her again, her heart racing.

Once they got off the ferris wheel their cheeks were flush and their lipsticks a little smudged, but they weren’t the other ones. They were both on cloud nine as they walked back to the Institute, tired and full and so, so happy. 

“Okay, fine. You were right. I needed to go there at least once. But now I’ve got to return the favor when I take you to Alicante.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
